super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
Terminology/Minor Inside Jokes
Devil May Combo: A term used when a character busts out a super long combo, that has hit almost all of it's marks, it is known as a "Devil May Combo." It is named as such, due to the over-dose combo's of the DMC series, as well as the fact the phrase was coined after CoolSonic had observed a combo made by Vergil, a DMC character. Out-Circus: A term used when two character's compete in a act deemed as a "Circus Act", and attempt to out-do each other. this phrase was used first when Wily fought Dimentio in Sunshine Stadium. Category:Inside Joke Category:Joke Sex-Crazed Donkey Kong: A joke character that the cbox often brings up. It is in referance to a member that once attempted to app Donkey Kong, wanting to make the character related to the meme "Expand Dong." The donkey kong would of had a obsession with showering all in his way with "Coconut Cream" Pies. Shadow shut this down, of course. Weskti/Vaaker: A refarance to a character that was once app'd for the site. The character was Vaati, from the legend of zelda series, trapped into the mind of Wesker from Resident evil. the character was actually approved, despite its user not doing much with the odd character. Lego Master Chief: A character that was once app'd for the site, known as Lego Master Chief. As stated, Lego master chief is a replication of Master Chief, made of Lego. The characer was made to cheat the system, and was not approved. "#AdellMessedUp": A "HashTag" used by members of the site, specifically in the chat box. Whenever the character on the site, Adell, Does something stupid, Or messes up a roll, the cbox often replies to the unfortunate mishap with "#adellmessedup". There are many variations on this, such as using KashKey's various other characters, or Kash himself, in such ways as "#KashMessedUp." Often times, the hashtag is used whenever anything related to kash goes haywire. The Megaman Curse: A constant theme with the site, is that anyone who attempts to apply for Megaman, or any variations of the blue bomber, seem to "dissapear." Some have claimed it to be death, lost interest, or worse... Super Banjo Bros: An April fools joke played by Shadow, in which every background on the site was replaced with pictures of Banjo & Kazooie, as well as the banner having a crossed out "Smash" replaced with "Banjo", featuring the duo with angry eyes. Following the inside joke, it is also a inside joke that Shadow hate's Banjo & Kazooie. Though, it's a secret because Shadow himself plays the duo. Sigma mart: Sigma mart is a shopping brand that has been officially made canon in the life sphere, being a wal-mart type store as run by Sigma and the mavericks. It specializes in obstacles made specifically for stopping specific characters, such as there Duke Nukem Proof Door's. Colonel Mustard, Video Game Professional: Colonel Mustard is a character Coolsonic created to describe the zany and weirdness that exist in old adventure games like Space Quest, King's Quest, Monkey Island, etc. He is often only mentioned in the Cbox when Coolsonic feels like making Adventure Game based rants. However, Colonel Mustard has started making more prominent appearances on the site itself. On April 1st, Coolsonic made an app for Colonel Mustard as a joke, parodying Adventure Games as a whole as he was made to do. Recently in the Enter The Bull Movie Signups, a movie called Colonel Mustard: Death Tome was mentioned in the Director Toad's repertoire, making there a sign a movie was made based on the beloved Colonel. Li @ Night: A trend of where the goers of the site at night tend to have the strangest of conversations about the strangest topic's, Often these strangest topic's are crowned with a #Li@Night by whoever decides to do so. Corpse Pinball: From a attack used by Vivi in the thread "Factory Finds," Vivi gathered up a ball of corpses, and threw them at multiple targets, and the ball went from character to character like a pinball game. Since, the act of Corpse Pinball has been a reference to the site's quite lovely Gore Toll. *Soup Crimp*: A trend shared by Quote and Raakashi (Currently the only discovered members to actually know what the kentucky fried hell The Mighty Boosh is) It is an act in which, when one has no idea how to reply to something, simply reply instead with a link to the "Soup Crimp," from the mighty boosh. Weekly Book Eating: A joke spawned upon Duke Nukem receiving two book related items, which gave him knowledge on how to use two new moves. Considering duke's stupidity, cool jokingly suggested he got the knowledge of these books by eating them whole, Fall Out 3 style. This spawned the joke that, once per week, everyone in the li sphere goes into the library to chow down on some books, to become better. Dante was meant to fill your dark soul with light!: Self Explanitory Dante's Murderous Weaponry: A joke spawned due to the fact Dante recieves most of his weapon's from Bosses, Or when they are used to try and kill him (ex. Alastor stabbing him, before dante receives it as a main weapon.) Since, it has become a joke. Arle (Verb): This joke spawned from the character Arle Nadja's tendency to get munched on by various awful monsters, to the point that it became an expected outcome between her and any creature with the capacity to do so. Thus, her name jokingly became synonymous with the act of eating a living creature. X Kittens: Where X refers to a character's name. This joke spawned from Palutena's attempts to troll Arle and Viridi in the chatbox by poking fun at Viridi's love of Super Bells and suggesting she'd like to adopt one of the kittens she firmly believed they'd had together in spite of both girls' vehement denial. The term is now a euphemism for having children who may or may not be related to cats in practice, with Arle Kittens being the most legendary and sought after. Category:Terminology